Darling, everything's on fire
by LucyJeanMalfoy
Summary: Cuando Ivy, la hija de Draco y Hermione, aparece muerta, trae consigo un mensaje. Un mensaje que lo cambiará absolutamente todo, para bien o para mal: "Enemigos del heredero, temed. Él ha vuelto, e irá por ustedes. Acabará la misión que su Antecesor no pudo cumplir. La hija de una heroína de guerra y un traidor es sólo el inicio del Reino del Mal."


**DARLING, EVERYTHING'S ON FIRE.**

_Prólogo: The music's gone._

Ivy jamás podría haberse quejado de su familia. Su padre amaba a su madre y ésta le correspondía con los mismos sentimientos que él. Ella era la primera ─y, hasta el momento, única─ hija del matrimonio más disparejo que el Mundo Mágico podría haber visto alguna vez.

Hermione Jean Granger, flamante Jefa en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica tras apenas tres años de arduo trabajo, jamás pensó que algún día podría llegar siquiera a ver con otros ojos a aquél compañero de Hogwarts que durante tantos años la había hecho sufrir; así mismo, a Draco Lucius Malfoy, mano derecha del Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, tampoco se le cruzó por la mente que terminaría entregando su corazón a la_ sangresucia_. Pero sí, había sucedido. El reencuentro entre ambos se produjo en la boda del mejor amigo de ella ─y jefe de él─, El Niño-Que-Sigue-Vivo, Harry Potter, con Ginevra Weasley. La bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts era la madrina de bodas, junto con su otro mejor amigo y ex novio Ronald Weasley, mientras que el rubio simplemente había sido un invitado más del montón. Fue cosa de un largo cruce de miradas durante toda la ceremonia, un baile lento y uno más rápido durante la fiesta de bodas, unos tragos y un roce de labios para que terminaran locos de amor. Claro, claro; las asperezas del pasado continuaban saliendo a flote de vez en cuando, pero la verdad es que el amor pudo más. Poco tiempo después estaban contrayendo matrimonio frente al Ministro de Magia, y meses más tarde ella estaba dando la noticia más feliz de todas: _estaban esperando un hijo_.

La noticia del nuevo miembro de la familia Malfoy se esparció increíblemente rápido por toda la Sociedad Mágica. Ivy Narcissa nació una madrugada de tormenta, justo cuando el invierno se encargaba de desatar toda su furia sobre Londres, tanto mágico como muggle, y a decir verdad fue bastante incómodo llegar hasta St. Mungo debido a que cualquier tipo de magia que tuviese que ver con trasladarse, en plena madrugada, se encontraba bloqueada por el ministerio; por tanto, tuvieron que llegar hasta allí con el auto volador que habían comprado varias semanas atrás. Al llegar fue un completo caos: Hermione gimiendo de dolor aferrándose violentamente a la silla de ruedas, Draco empujando ésta a la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus piernas. Lo que parecían cientos de cabelleras pelirrojas invadiendo el lugar, siendo salpicadas por alguna cabellera rubia o pelinegra, alborotándolo todo. Parecía una escena sacada de alguna típica película muggle. Cinco de la mañana, tras dos horas de trabajo de parto, ella llegó para iluminarlo todo. La reciente madre reía entre lágrimas mientras observaba a su pequeña, a la hija de Draco. A su hija. A la hija de ambos. Y se preguntaba qué había hecho bien para merecer tanta felicidad, para ser tan… sencillamente feliz. ¿Es que con tener a Draco sólo para ella no bastaba? Merlín, ¿cómo podría ser merecedora de tanto amor? ¿En qué momento todo parecía estar tan bien? Porque era plenamente feliz, inmensamente feliz. Estaba casada con el amor de su vida, su eterno enemigo de Hogwarts, tenía los mejores amigos que podría pedir en su vida y encima tenía una hermosa hija cuyos ojos eran la viva imagen de los suyos propios. _¿En qué momento se hizo merecedora de tanta felicidad?_

Cuatro años después, las cosas no eran muy diferentes. Era imposible para ellos llorar si no era de felicidad. La pequeña Ivy ya caminaba y hablaba a la perfección, e incluso estaba comenzando a leer. Es decir, ¿qué más podría esperarse de la hija de la bruja más talentosa de su Generación? Con el indomable tipo cabello de su madre pero el color heredado directamente de su abuela paterna, conjuntamente con sus ojos color miel, pero con las facciones afiladas de su padre, aseguraban que la apariencia de la pequeña heredera Malfoy sería perfecta. Era bonita, desde sus cuatro inocentes años era hermosa. Y su carácter, ¡qué decir sobre él! Tan dulce, aventurera y a la vez mandona, que cualquiera podría decir que sacó completamente la forma de ser de su maravillosa madre; sin embargo la arrogancia y el ego de su padre estaban más que aferrados a los desordenados cabellos de Ivy. Manipuladora como pocas, del tipo de niñita que regala besos y abrazos a todo mundo para comprárselos por el resto de su vida, que consigue todo lo que desea incluso antes de pedirlo. La primera descendiente de la generación del Trío Dorado era consentida por todos. Desde los abuelos tanto muggles como magos hasta los "abuelos" Weasley, pasando por sus tíos y tías que la querían con locura. ¿Los padrinos? Naturalmente, Harry y Ginny. Nadie más que ellos podrían cuidar correctamente de ella en caso de que algo les sucediese. Después de todo gracias a ellos, a su boda, ambos se habían enamorado, ¿o no?

Sin embargo, hacía meses que Hermione notaba que el Ministerio de Magia ocultaba algo; peor, que Draco le ocultaba algo. Algo estaba sucediendo, algo grande, algo malo. ¿O sería bueno? No, dudaba que lo fuera. Jamás los secretos eran algo bueno, a lo largo de su vida había aprendido esa lección. Por eso un día arribó a su esposo cuando este estaba distraído, o medianamente distraído: ambos acostados en la cama, abrazados, justo cuando acababan de hacer el amor.

─Draco… ─murmuró con voz adormilada, como quien no quiere la cosa.

─¿Mhmm? ─fue su única respuesta. Tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba a punto de dormirse.

─¿Qué está sucediendo? Es decir, ¿qué está ocultando el Ministerio? ─se incorporó en la cama para mirarlo fijamente, con el pelo cayéndole en su hombro izquierdo. Él abrió los ojos repentinamente.

─¿Qué quieres decir, Mimi? ─utilizó el apodo que siempre usaba para convencerla de hacer algo y, también, le acarició lentamente el brazo.

─No, Draco Malfoy, no lograrás distraerme. Dime qué es lo que está ocurriendo. ─exigió, poniéndose en pie y llevándose la sábana con ella para ocultar su cuerpo desnudo.

─Es confidencial. No quieren que se entere la Sociedad Mágica. Entiéndeme, amor, no puedo decirte nada. Es mejor así, incluso. ─estaba serio, tan serio como puede estar Draco Malfoy.

─¿Tan malo es? ─musitó ella.

─Bastante. ─admitió él.

─Cuéntamelo, Draco. Necesito saberlo. Por favor. ─y volvió a la cama, arrodillándose al lado de su esposo que estaba medio sentado. Al ver que él comenzaba a negarse, repitió: ─Por favor, mi amor. Necesito saber qué ocurre. ─él suspiró, y Hermione supo que había triunfado.

─El Ministerio no quiere que sepan que han… aparecido… cuerpos. ─hizo una pausa, examinándola. ─De niños. Hijos de quienes han ayudado a derrocar a… Voldemort. ─consciente o inconscientemente, apretó el puño izquierdo con fuerza. El brazo en el que tenía la Marca. ─Torturados, horriblemente torturados. Usaron métodos tanto mágicos como muggles. Utilizaron la maldición Cruciatus en ellos, y luego hacían cosas como cortarles los dedos. Les devolvían a los padres las partes que iban cortando. ─para este momento, Hermione ya era un mar de lágrimas. Él la atrajo hacia así, y la acunó en su pecho.

─¿Es por eso que Bill y Fleur se llevaron lejos a Victoire? Yo creía que era un acto de egoísmo. Y esos pobres niños, oh… ─sollozó, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de él.

─Sí, es por eso. Me he encargado de avisarles a quienes pude, pero para algunos ya era tarde. El niño de seis años de Millicent Bulstrode fue el primero en aparecer muerto. Luego le siguieron la niña de tres años de Cormac McLaggen, los mellizos de Hannah Abbott… Intentaron secuestrar al niño de Pansy, pero nos adelantamos a ellos y ella y Blaise ya están muy lejos de aquí. Y creemos que… Bueno, Ivy podría ser un objetivo factible. Por eso no la he dejado salir de la casa y cada vez que veo a alguien cerca de ella pregunto sobre algo que sólo yo y esa persona hemos vivido. No quiero que nada le pase, ¿sabes? ─murmuró, acariciándole los cabellos con delicadeza.

─¿Y no planeabas decirme que nuestra hija estaba en peligro, grandísimo idiota? ─gimió la mujer, con las lágrimas cayendo pesadamente por sus mejillas.

─Lo siento, cariño, lo siento mucho. Pero nos han pedido discreción máxima. No quieren que haya pánico en el Mundo Mágico, como el que hubo en aquel tiempo de Voldemort. ─escupió el nombre de aquel ser como quien escupe veneno, demostrando el asco que le producía.

─Pero, ¿por qué los niños? ¿Por qué ellos, si no tienen nada que ver? ─lloró, con la voz rota por la pena que embargaba a su corazón.

─¿Harry no te ha contado la historia de la cueva que visitó con Dumbledore cuando fue en búsqueda de aquel relicario que en realidad era un horrocrux? ─ella asintió, él continuó: ─Bueno, pues eso. Se cree que quieren revivirlo, o que quizás tienen un nuevo Señor Tenebroso a quien servir y está haciendo sus horrocruxes. No lo sabemos, pero lo que tenemos en claro es que usan a los hijos de quienes lucharon contra Voldemort y los torturan de la peor manera. ─hizo una mueca. ─No debería contarte esto, porque te hará sentir peor, pero… ¿Stacy, la niña de Cormac McLaggen? Se la devolvieron con vida, en una caja de carton, sin dedos y… sin ojos. Falleció media hora después de estar en brazos de sus padres, porque le hicieron ingerir veneno de quién sabe qué terrible criatura; sólo para que McLaggen sufra observando a su pequeña hija no sólo desfigurada sino también moribunda. ¿Hannah Abbott? Le enviaron una cinta de cómo obligaron a sus mellizos a que… No, basta. No diré más. Ya es suficiente. ─se detuvo, sintiéndose culpable y con razón: eran cosas terribles, y él se las estaba contando a su esposa como si pudiese soportarlas. La abrazó con fuerza.

─Es horrible… ─susurró Hermione, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto. No hablaron más del tema, y aquella noche hicieron el amor nuevamente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las medidas que trataron de tomar, ocurrió lo que tanto temían: la tarde del 16 de noviembre de 2005, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la madre de Hermione, la pequeña Ivy fue secuestrada por la nueva generación de mortífagos. Y con ella, toda la alegría y esperanzas de felicidad de sus padres.

Lo primero que recibieron, diez días más tarde, fue un diente. Pequeño, blanco como una perla y sacado a la fuerza por donde lo mires. Hermione estuvo sentada en una silla del comedor principal de su hogar, con la espalda tiesa y mirando al mismo punto durante horas. No comió, no bebió y no habló con nadie. Ni siquiera con Draco, quien se le acercaba e intentaba consolarla. Porque Hermione sólo lloraba, en silencio, sin hacer nada más que eso. Luego la convencieron de ir a dormir. Aunque la verdad es que ella lloró en el pecho de su esposo durante toda la noche, y no durmió hasta la mañana siguiente; pero sólo tres horas.

Lo siguiente fue una cinta, diez días después del anterior paquete. La cinta no tenía imagen, sólo se oía una palabra: crucio. Y luego gritos. Los gritos más desgarradores que un padre puede escuchar, son los gritos de sus hijos pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente y sin que nadie pueda hacer nada. Se la oía llorar, gritar agudamente, decir "por favor", "mami", "papi", y "no más" más de una docena de veces. Eso volvió locos a Draco y Hermione, que trataban de todas las formas posibles encontrar la manera de descubrir quiénes eran las personas que tenían a Ivy, dónde la tenían. Con los Potter lejos (el anuncio del embarazo de Ginny fue, también, un aviso de que se borrarían del mapa temporalmente), así como muchos de los amigos del matrimonio, los Malfoy se sentían solos, tan solos, rotos y desamparados que, para ser sinceros, no comprendían cómo podrían haber dejado a su pequeña niña sola, a merced de esos malditos.

El diminuto y delgadísimo cuerpo sin vida de Ivy Narcissa Malfoy Granger fue la noticia más grande en todos los medios de comunicación del Mundo Mágico. Después de meses sin recibir nada, absolutamente nada, Hermione y Draco tenían la efímera esperanza de que no la torturaran más, esperando a que ellos trataran de encontrarla o algo. No fue así. El Tres de Abril de 2006, Hermione recibió El Profeta y se encontró con el cuerpo de su niña, de su Ivy. La piel pálida, los ojitos color miel muy abiertos y el cabello notablemente arrancado a la fuerza, la habían dejado frente a la puerta de el Ministerio de Magia la noche anterior. No tardaron mucho en saber que se trataba de la niña desaparecida de la heroína de guerra y el ex-mortífago porque, además de que ella había sido noticia durante muchísimo tiempo, tenía un mensaje colgado del cuello:

_"Enemigos del heredero, temed. Él ha vuelto, e irá por ustedes. Acabará la misión que su Antecesor no pudo cumplir._

_La hija de una heroína de guerra y un traidor es sólo el inicio del Reino del Mal._

_Z."_

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Después de muchísimos meses, estoy de regreso con una historia que, definitivamente, quiero terminar. "Darling, everything's on fire" lo comencé a principios de este año o a fin del anterior, y tengo que decir que, mientras iba imaginándome lo que pasaría en cada capítulo, lloraba como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Ivy es mi fantasía como escritora de Dramione, como shipper, y realmente me dolió en el alma tener que asesinarla; así como también me dolerán muchas otras cosas que haré en este fic. Sé que van a odiarme con la mayoría (creo que incluso yo lo haré), pero prometo un fic interesante, distinto a cualquier otro que hayan leído antes. No diré que seré extremadamente constante con el fic, porque con suerte si podré subir un capítulo por semana, pero valdrá la pena, éso sí.

_Te invito, lector, a que te embarques conmigo en esta nueva aventura llena de tragedias, muertes y amor, a que acompañes a Hermione en cada llanto y a Draco en cada intento por parecer más fuerte de lo que es sólo para que su mujer no sufra más. Te invito a recordar a Ivy como el inicio de algo, y a leer cada mensaje que Z deje con mucha atención, a guardarlo en tu memoria con recelo porque, créanme, todo está en esos estúpidos mensajes. Te invito a que vivas junto a mí el dolor, los problemas y reconciliaciones en el matrimonio de Dramione, las peleas, los gritos, los llantos, las disculpas, los "te amo" y los "quisiera no haberte conocido jamás". Te invito, lector, a que esto se convierta en algo más que otra trama de amor-odio en la que siempre triunfa el amor, y que conozcamos el lado más desgarrador del amor, la amistad, la traición y la venganza. _

Dejando de lado las cosas raras que se me dan por decir, espero que les guste el prólogo, que lo disfruten y, más que nada, que dejen reviews con sus opiniones. ¡Los amo incondicionalmente!


End file.
